moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Leviticus Aspera
"Who is the happier man, he who has braved the storm of life and lived or he who has stayed securely on shore and merely existed?" Lord Leviticus Prospero Aspera (Born September the 14th 593 K.C.) is a Stormwindian with Lordaeronian ancestry, a member of the Alliance Navy and a peer in the House Of Nobles. He is a Commodore of the Grand Alliance Navy and the former Lord High Prosecutor of Stormwind. While his stint in politics was not as long as his cousin’s, he managed to be heard and carved out a fairly successful career for himself. He is no longer serving in high-stakes politics and now focuses on diplomacy with the Exodar, as well as running his Exploration organization, The Lion’s Compass. Physical Description Facial Leviticus has broad and strong features: a sturdy jawline, and the cheekbones to match. His eyes are a dark blue colour, and framing his face, he has long red hair that is often kept in a long ponytail. His fringe is often swept to the left while a small bit of it is left on the right side, hanging by his ear. He also has a well trimmed, full beard that completes his look. Body Leviticus is quite an imposing figure for a human, reaching the grand height of six feet and four inches tall. His build is equal to his height, and it is obvious that under his clothes he has some impressive musculature. His body is often covered by his fine silk clothing or his naval uniform. Scars Leviticus has many scars across his body from his many years of torture, though they are usually covered by clothing. The few that can be seen are the nasty burns across the right of his collarbone. Personality Levi considers himself to be a good man, though his view of recent engagements have been folly - once a strong and firm believer of peace through communication, he has come to believe that true peace can be achieved only by force, his pain warping his righteousness into a new self-justified corruption. History 'Birth and Childhood' Leviticus was one of four children born to Darius Partiger and Beatrice Adair. Darius was a Stormwind Baron and a Knight-Captain who founded the Order of the Gryphon, an aerial based chapter of the Brotherhood of the Horse. His house was located in the Mountains of Redridge. Beatrice was the daughter of a Count from Lordaeron who served in the Royal guard of King Terenas. She then left capital city some time before Arthas arrived. From a very young age, he was taught three disciplines: leadership, martial skill and the mysteries of the Arcane. This would continue for most of his childhood, and although his father did not approve of his Arcane training, he had no choice but to let it continue as unlike the rest of his children, Leviticus had no skill with the Light. He had a fairly tough childhood, always having to contend with the ever-growing threat of the Blackrock Clan orcs, who had killed many of his family members. While most children got longer to be just that, his childhood ended roughly at the age of thirteen before he was drafted into his Aunt’s regiment, the 13th Redridge Fencibles, where he was put to work as a soldier alongside his cousin of a similar age, Baldassar. 'Patricide and Teenage Angst' For the next few years, he served in the regiment, reaching the rank of Lieutenant fairly quickly, likely due to being related to the Captain. He served in various campaigns, primarily defending the border from the Orcish threat, losing many of his friends with each new campaign, causing him to become bitter. While his Father had started off as a good, stalwart Paladin of the Alliance, his experiences in the First and Second War had embittered him, and he was being left behind, no longer seen as a hero of the Alliance but rather just an aging myth. He had taken to drinking and beating his wife, which Leviticus saw, and since his mother was his mentor it made him incredibly angry, his bitterness mixing into it. He called his father to the ramparts and confronted him. He didn’t want to hurt his father he respected what the man used to be, and merely wanted him to return to that state. It did not go as expected and instead, the man insulted and goaded the younger man. Levi in a fit of rage pushed his father hard enough to send him stumbling over a gap in the ramparts. Darius fell to his death murdered by his own son. Leviticus would never tell anyone about these events, instead, he covered the death up and made it look like he had been ambushed by the Blackrock. The cover-up had an effect he’d later come to regret, one he’d never have seen coming. 'Battle of Daubaine' On the death of her brother, Caroline Partiger, the Baroness of Daubaine was enraged and wanted nothing but revenge for the murder of Darius. Leviticus blamed both himself and this need for revenge for her death. Not being aware of a small siege coming for them, Leviticus and his unit in the regiment were sent to the far end of the Barony to take out a Blackrock holding. While half of the forces were engaged elsewhere, a Blackrock warlord with a unit of his best fighters laid siege to the castle. The lack of manpower made it easy for the well equipped Horde force to take the castle. The warlord tortured and later murdered Caroline, forcing Baldassar to watch, an act that Leviticus blamed himself for and believes led to Baldassar’s issues in later life. By the time Leviticus had returned to the castle, it had already been taken by the Blackrock forces. He engaged them and his forces managed to clear them off, but it was too late to save the Baroness. He found her dead, cradled in his cousin’s arms. It was at this moment that Leviticus decided he had no right to live among them, blaming his own actions for all of it. 'Dabbling within the Kirin Tor' Deciding to leave the soldier life behind, he asked his cousin to discharge him, due to the injuries he received in the retaking of the Barony. He entered the Kirin Tor to be tutored further in his magic, throwing himself into it and becoming an apprentice of Archmage Christopher Aren, who specialized in frost magic and water magic. Leviticus spent a few years among the Kirin Tor, finding it to be a home away from home. He excelled in the magical part of the teaching but struggled somewhat with theory and the moral side of magic. While this concerned some of his teachers, Christopher didn’t see it as an issue and promoted him to Adept. He became somewhat obsessed with the void, seeing if it could be mastered. While this was mostly illegal in practice, he could research the theory to his heart’s content. Eventually, even this was not enough, and he tried to infuse frost and void in a contained experiment. Even though he believed the experiment to be a success, the Kirin Tor did not agree, and he was stripped of his Adept rank and banned from being taught by any Kirin Tor Affiliated mages. He was, however, allowed to keep his Portal license due to certain politics and his status as a noble. Without a home once more, Leviticus returned to the Kingdom of Stormwind, leaving behind yet another place. 'The Diplomatic Corps' Levi’s brother Lancin the Baron of Dauntford and the head of House Partiger had joined the Diplomatic corps of Stormwind and offered his brother a place in the forces. They were to be heading to Northrend to aid with the fight against the Scourge threat, while also acting as diplomatic intermediaries between the Horde and Alliance forces stationed there inana unofficial pact of sorts to deal with Arthas. Leviticus at this point had become rather cowardly and ran at the slightest sign of trouble, a trait that his older brother would pick on him for again and again. One night, the camp was suddenly attacked, and as scourge forces decimated their camp his older brother knocked Levi out hiding him under corpses so that he would not be found. Once Levi awoke, however, he found himself under the parts which were apparently too broken to have been used during resurrection. As he crawled out into the open he saw a few stragglers but no sign of his brother. As the campaign rolled on the Armed Forces made the decision to mark him as Killed in action. But Levi refused to take his brother’s title at this point, continuing with the campaign in Northrend. Months later, near Icecrown, Levi and a small unit of men were walking through a passage where they were attacked suddenly and violently by an Agent of the Lich King, a Death Knight, more monster than human. While this would have been bad enough on its own, his helmet fell off and Leviticus was met with the cold visage of the man who used to be his brother, his fate finally revealed, had been one worse than death. The Knight left almost as soon as he arrived, sparing Leviticus and a few others. Levi wanted to think that it was because a part of his brother was still alive and didn’t want to harm his family, but he knew it was more likely the Lich King required his services for something more pressing. The rest of the war was eventful, of course, but there was nothing that personally impacted Leviticus. However, seeing the Horde and Alliance working together did give him hope and he decided on a new path in that moment, dedicating himself to being an advocate for peace between the two factions. 'Peace and War' It seemed he was not the only one who wanted peace and with permission from the Crown, he and a few others went on a diplomatic mission to Durotar where they were given a small embassy to conduct matters better. All seemed to go well. The Warchief at the time seemed to be a peaceful Orc, and talks with Horde delegates seemed to go well, although nothing ever really came of them. Deathwing arrived and sundered Azeroth, destroying the land itself and causing great upheavals in Horde politics that lead to Garrosh Hellscream, a man who believed in Orc supremacy, becoming warchief. The embassy was later attacked and most of the people within it slaughtered by what was said to have been rogue Horde members. The rest were scattered across Horde holdings, to be held as Prisoners. 'Holiday In Silvermoon' Leviticus was moved to Silvermoon and placed in the care of a noble known as Zeltrix Sin’nore, known as a depraved man even among his own peers. Levi had no idea how he’d ended up in this man’s care, but he figured that it must have had something to do with money. These things always happened because of money. Under Sin’nore’s care, Leviticus endured five grueling years spent mostly in a dank dungeon cell. He was only allowed out to be laid upon a torture rack, where he spent many days enduring excruciating acts that left horrific scars on the man’s form. They also let him out on occasion to fight in the Mage pitfights. He faced death on several occasions, sometimes even sought it out on purpose. But the sick noble never let him die, employing a Light user to repair him each and every time. Thus Leviticus gained another reason to have an intense hatred for the Light. Soon Sin’nore’s treatment of his captives was discovered by a Magister of Silvermoon and he was forced to flee. The Legion was invading at this time, and due to his status as a noble, Leviticus was sent home after five long years. 'Surprise I’m Alive' Upon his return, he decided to pay Baldassar a visit, though he had to convince the guards to even let him in. It seemed that Leviticus had been thought dead for the past five years, and news of his survival and release were thought to be a lie. He was sent to his cousin’s office, and was surprised when his cousin actually recognized him, considering how he was a shell of the man he used to be – now malnourished, with hair that had grown long. The two spent the night chatting, as they had much to catch up on. Baldassar informed Leviticus that he should get involved with the House of Nobles and take up a role in it. He didn’t want to get involved in politics, though, expecting to be too busy reviving his business. While he’d been imprisoned, his sister Zelia had been named the heir to the Barony but had refused to take the mantle, believing that her brother would come back eventually. Once handed over to him, he would spend the next few months returning the land to what it should be. It began producing and making money again, so he founded The Hemlock Company which acted as an investment company, allowing him to bring many of the local businesses under it. Before long, however, his guilt over his Father and Aunt resurfaced, and he began to feel unworthy of his place. He soon abdicated from his role as Baron of Dauntford and handed it over to his sister, deciding on making his own way in the world. 'Love and Titles' Now that he was an unlanded noble, he decided to push further into the world of business, and he became intertwined with the middle class of Stormwind. This was where he met Aymeline Darkwhisper, Viscountess of Amethyst Cliffs. She was the owner of a winery and a shop that sold exotic goods. They became fast lovers and grew very close; one might even have considered it true love. During this time, the Duke to whom Aymeline was sworn lost one of his vassals. With no heirs or bloodline left, the lands and titles returned to the Duke. Aymeline mentioned Leviticus to him, indicating that he was landless. After a few trials and tests, he was gifted the Viscounty next to Aymelines, known as Aspera Haven. The viscounty was located on the coast, north of Stormwind, and as such the military forces there were largely Naval. As a result, Leviticus was named Commodore of the Asperan Flotilla and put under direct control of The Grand Alliance Military, something which he took too almost instantly, finding his true calling. 'Death and Ascension' His relationship with Aymeline grew and soon they were engaged to be married. Both she and his cousin encouraged him to get involved in politics, so he finally decided put himself in the running to become the deputy of Foreign Affairs under the House of Nobles. He also took on the temporary role of Ambassador to the Exodar where he would meet a trusted friend, Lightwarden Rhuua of Te’Amun, an order of Draenei. Sadly, a price would have to be paid for his recent success. His fiance went missing due to a blood feud with her brother, and a few days later Leviticus found them both dead side by side. It seemed they had killed each other. Heartbroken, Leviticus kept himself in his room for the next two weeks, and drawing away from politics and his own noble duties. Aymeline’s had left her Viscounty to Leviticus in her will. With no blood claimants, the will was uncontested, and the Duke decided that the transfer of titles would be easier if he merged both viscounties into a singular County raising Leviticus to the title of Count. The new County was named The Aspera Coast, and Leviticus gave up the Partiger name becoming Lord Aspera. 'Diplomatic Relations' As Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs, he and his cousin worked on various issues with the other factions among the Alliance, though it could be said Leviticus was slightly biased to the issues of the Exodar. It was here where he seemed to spend most of his time during his tenure, often with the Lightwarden and her people. He worked alongside his cousin on several bills, most notably the Passport and Citizenship act, along with its corresponding exam, which allowed people to apply for citizenship in Stormwind by contributing to the economy or military. Leviticus was known to be quite tough on ministry staff. He had even fired one of the Ambassadors when she acted outside of her duties, almost causing an incident that would have had consequences for Stormwind. He was also one of the key protesters against the false message being delivered by a void matriarch who showed disrespect to Anduin and the Crown. One of his key creations was a tournament that celebrated the friendship between Stormwind and The Exodar, which he hosted alongside Justicar Epilvik and Lady Garotta both of Te’Amun. The style of a tournament was something that had evolved from ritual combat used on Argus. Many people attended, bringing the people of the Exodar and Stormwind closer, making the event a success. As much as he was enjoying being part of diplomacy again, his naval duties were getting more and more intense. Much to his dismay, he had to step down from the political role and resigned himself to focusing more on his naval work. 'Pandaria and a brief romance' The first mission under his new command was to investigate a colony of Stormwind that was in the midst of being built. It seemed the Horde had invaded and taken over; their job was to head there and liberate the people. On arrival they found them attempting to make powerful magical bombs much in the same vein of a Manabomb. After saving a small family and escorting them to the next village the group gained allies among the Pandaren there. Together they invaded the factory the Horde had set up and ended their operations. Worried that the Alliance would lose this place again, Leviticus asked for permission to watch over it and left a small contingent of his men there. It was also around this time that he met a woman known as Alainsyia Addington, and they became fast friends. Leviticus becoming close with her and her daughter, and although they shared intimate moments, it was not long until both went their separate ways. Love and Politics While sitting in one of the local taverns reading a book, as he often did, he came across a Kaldorei known as Velia Sparrowsong. They found that they enjoyed each other's company and spent hours talking to each other in Darnassian. When he had to leave, he left thinking they’d never meet again. Over the next few months, they spent nearly every day together and fell in love. This caused some issues among his family and her own, as it often did when Kaldorei and Humans mixed, but soon enough they were engaged and she became his second fiance. By this point, Leviticus had sorted out most of his naval duties and decided it was time to return to politics. This time, however, he would not be anyone's deputy. He wanted to be a minister and had been concerned with the low prosecution rate, along with the laws of the Kingdom in general, so he decided to put in his bid for Lord High Prosecutor. His opponent dropped out fairly quickly and he ran most of his campaign completely unopposed, though he didn’t let this make him lazy or too confident, and made sure to meet with his fellow peers and find out what they’d want from the Minister in that role. Soon the election came, and he won the position with thirty one votes in favour and only two opposed – a landslide win. Sadly the stresses of the campaign caused Leviticus and the Kaldorei to go their separate ways, resulting in another failed engagement, now a running theme for the man. He seemed to put work before his own relationships – something he didn’t seem to notice. 'Lord High Prosecutor' Leviticus got to work as soon as he was elected, speaking with the guards and other law enforcement officials. He wanted to work alongside them to fix some of the outdated laws. He also made Lord Tragan Munroe his deputy, much to the annoyance of some. He passed a bill with his deputy, which gave non serious criminals a chance to join the armed forces instead of facing imprisonment. The bill came with strict guidelines, and if they were broken, the consequences would be much worse than the original charge. The bill passed without any major issues. Sadly, his tenure as Lord High Prosecutor came to an end about halfway through the term, due to another Minister being accused of abusing the law. Not much is known about the incident, but it is said that he resigned in protest and went back to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs before leaving that behind as well. Some say his departure was the result of his distaste with the corruption he’d found, others say it was to once again focus on his naval career. Shifting Sands: Belly of the Beast The members of the Compass gathered at the entrance to the ruins where Lord Aspera waited for them. Once they were all assembled, he informed them that only a small small group would be heading inside; in the end, the taskforce was made up of three members: Meera, Sal’kandir and Lord Aspera himself. The group moved into the ruins soon encountered their first obstacle, a fork in their path. They had to choose which way to go. After some coin flipping and pondering they soon decided to go right. As fate would have it, this proved to be the smart choice, for as they got to the stairs that would take them further down into the ruins, they noticed the stairs opposite of them suddenly vanish, leaving nothing but a fatal drop. Thanking their luck for the coin flip that had guided them to the safer path, they made their way down into the temple and soon came across a set of ancient hieroglyphs. The glyphs appeared to depict the way in which the goblet gave eternal life; however, half of the tale was obscured in shadow. As they brought a torch over to illuminate the remaining portion of the wall, they saw a most gruesome scene. Painted on the newly revealed section of the wall was a scene depicting a row of decapitated heads, their blood being used to fill the goblet. This last image lead the group to believe that they had found the price the goblet demanded in exchange for granting eternal life: human life. The group continued onward into a strange opening, and once beyond the threshold, they felt a powerful flow of magic, and what sounded like the beating of a heart. As they ventured further into the strange place, it became clear that the entire structure was, in fact, alive and that they may actually be walking inside a beast. Their theory was later strengthened when they came across a pool of what appeared to be stomach acid. Much further inside, they eventually came to an artificial building. It was similar to what they had seen outside, and it was here they found a beating heart, the fabled goblet sitting on a pedestal beneath it. What they hadn’t expected, however, was to find that someone had already arrived there before them. A Horde operative stood next to the goblet, and he cursed the taskforce before aiming to drink from it. Having seen the mural, Sal’kandir tried to warn the fool Horde, fearing the worst for all of them, but his warning fell on deaf ears. The operative drank from the goblet and was suddenly impaled by a spike that came down from the ceiling. It sucked the man’s body up, turning it into a liquid-like substance and sending it through the organic tissue making up the entirety of the structure. After a brief debate, the group decided that both the place itself and the goblet were too evil for anyone, even the Alliance, to get a hold of. Leviticus destroyed it using magic, and teleported the group to safety, forbidding the others to ever speak of what they saw for their own safety. 'Shifting Sands: Rock me like a Hurricane' The compass was all set to leave the sands of Uldum, and head home to Stormwind, though this would not come to pass, as the Horde had other ideas. A small fleet of Horde vessels blocked the bay and the way out into the open sea, it seemed they wanted the body of the horde Agent who had died in the previous mission. To make matters worse the Commander of the Horde forces was a nasty kind of man and would not leave until they had what they wanted. While this was a issue, the good news was that due to not wanting all out war, the Horde would not fire on them. Though this did mean the Compass could not fire on them either. Left with very little choice, the Compass would have to try and convince the Tol’vir to aid them and get the Horde to move. The Tol’vir agreed to help, however, the Compass would have to do something for them first. A trade of sorts was made. The Compass would hunt down a group of thieves who had stolen a relic from a local temple, one which could be used to control weather on a local level, and was often used to bring rain to the farms and cities in a time of great need. In return, they would make sure the Horde moved out. A small task force was assembled, which included both Commanders Windsom and Dawnreaver, Leviticus himself, as well as Alanna and Seraphiel. They headed to the bandit’s base, where it seemed they had protected themselves with a funnel of wind. The funnel had one weak spot to pass through, however, it was guarded heavily by well armed bandits. Alanna and Windsom both snuck through and eliminated any potential alarm raises, while the rest of them engaged the force in a surprise attack, taking most of their enemies down. A small skirmish was instigated with those that remained, which lasted for some time. While the Compass came out on top they did suffer some injuries. Making their way up to the base they eventually ran into the bandit who had seemingly worked out how to use the relic, at least in an offensive capacity. He was soon overwhelmed by the Compass and, in the end, he fell victim to the weapon himself, freezing his own head solid. With the item found, it was soon given back to the Tol’vir who made it very clear that the Horde should get out of dodge. Once they were gone and the way was clear, The Compass made its way back home, to Stormwind. Sounds of War: Pirates and Brimstone The group gathered at the docks in Stormwind, they had gone to the city after their mission on Azuremyst had ended very early on, due to the recent Horde attack on Ashenvale and Darkshore. As they gathered, Leviticus informed them of the new mission, they were to head to Desolace to retrieve a relic, said relic was of dual purpose and could be used to either summon creatures from other worlds or be used against them and seal them away, it merely depended on the user. The Alliance needed this relic but it had sadly fallen into the hands of the Horde with the new war being ignited they could not allow the Horde such a weapon.They set sail, a journey that had very little in the way of commotion, about until they reached their half way mark, a storm front moved in and rocked the ship back and forth taking the crew by surprise resulting in a few bruised buttocks. Though this weather seemed to be the least of their worries, Pirates had used this commotion to board the ship in a very stealthy manner and engaged the crew. A tough battle ensued for the Compass and many took quite serious injuries the most notable being Rethion Firewind who was pushed to the very brink, his void tainted blood leaving quite the memory on the poor Commodore’s ship. The rest of the crew including Sal’kandir and Meera dispatched a large amount of the pirates with the aid of Rethion’s trusty companion Frostbite, though the true hero of the day was the Pandaren known as Yamicha, who took down the ringleader of the pirates in quite an explosive display. The battle had been won but little did anyone expect what came next. It was if time had stopped, and the crew were trapped in some manner of time freeze, but their eyes saw one thing and one thing only. A large blazing inferno that could only be the world tree. Leviticus and the rest of the crew had mixed responses to seeing the tree burn, some exhibited pure rage, some outright fear, some just silent grief. The Alliance had been dealt a serious blow, and as much as Leviticus wanted to charge his ships right at the Horde for revenge, he had a job to do and he gathered the crew delivering a speech before he continued on his path for Desolace, this mission became even more important to him now. Sounds of War: Road to Wildlands After their encounter with the pirates which caused a fair number of the crew to be injured, as such when they landed in Desolace they had to take a small detour to what was known as Thargad’s camp, another thing seemed to be causing the Count issues, and that was the fact that his teleporting magic was seemingly blocked and they’d had to continue to Cenarion Wildlands on foot, which was not the safest journey in Azeroth. Leviticus gathered a small group to go ahead and clear the way of any obstacles and threats, and also to acquire the services of the druids of the wildlands for their injured back at the camp, this small task force was made up of, Alanna, Yamicha, Sal’kandir and Rethion. Soon they left camp without much issue though Sal’s backpack seemed to be faulty and caused him slightly issues as they made their way down to the road. For a fair amount of journey they faced very little in the way of issues, apart from the difficult terrain the place seemed very desolate, not a sign of life be it in the way of animal or plant life, though soon they came across the first sign of life. A pack of Hyenas crossed their path and they stopped in the way clearly searching for good, the group was left with a choice, should they attack the creatures or perhaps just wait it out. This turned out to be the worse out of the two choices, sensing the creatures above a beast took it’s chance, soon the chmeria like beast broke through the ground below, taking one of the hyenas as its prey, it’s tough jaws tearing through like it was nothing. An interesting thing about this beast was it seemed to be made from a lion and a large wurm of some nature, not to mention the fel dripping from it’s body, it was clearly an experiment. It’s main type of attack seemed to be fel laced barbs that were sharp like darts, it shot these out at high speeds, it also seemed to increase it’s fel corruption the more it was injured, soon Sal launched a heroic onslaught on it, the creature died. This however would not turn out to be the end of it, and once it was mortally wounded it exploded, fel-fire shooting outwards hitting some of the taskforce, though most managed to dodge it and stay safe. After recovering somewhat from the combat, the group had little choice to press on, and soon they made it to the outskirts of the wildlands, though their path was blocked by some sort of battle, and on closer inspection they found that it was druids engaged in a fight with a nightmare corrupted Ancient. The group decided to aid the druids and their wounds were healed and they felt themselves lightly buffed by the druids and their magic, the Ancient was eventually put down and then cleansed and the group including Leviticus made their camp in the wildlands. Sounds of War: Riddle me this After a brief respite while the crew recovered from the last few events, Leviticus gathered them once more with news on the Orcs that they were chasing down, it seems a scout had seen them entering Highbourne ruins. He informed them it was time to move out, and after a brief discussion they joined the Count and he teleported them closer to the scene. Before the teleport was done, they all felt themselves being pulled somewhere dark, whispers invading their heads, though Levi managed to regain control, while they reached their destination, they were teleported three feet above the ground and fell, while not a serious drop it did take them a moment to recover. Needing to get closer and find the relic they came here to find, they made their way down to the ruins, which was deathly quiet and only held the ashes of the dead orcs. Soon they found the relic though it had been horribly corrupted with void, which Levi ordered Dak to touch due to her already being encased in old god. It was fine as the death knight touched it, but the moment Levi went near it he was dragged into some kind of mind prison, and was forced to relive his moments of torture at the hands of the Sin’dorei, other people saw their worst nightmare except Dak who was impervious to it all and she only saw the same memory as Levi. The creature spoke and looked like each of them, each one of them only seeing a reflection of themselves, it took the Count hostage, and said it would kill him unless they played along, the group had no choice but to play. The entity soon got what he needed however and ended the game with a warning, their camp had been found by the Horde and would be coming to their location very soon, and with that it vanished. Sal soon got a radio call in that a Horde unit had arrived and killed a few of the men though most of them had escaped via extraction and were safe, this left Levi to teleport the rest of the group home, their mission a failure and a camp lost to the Horde, but at least they were alive and well. Ghoulish Games: Endeavour to endure The time has come for the compass to set out once more, and this time to the closed off nation of Kul Tiras, they had been waiting quite some time for this mission to come in and it had, the flotilla was mobilized and they set out to the ocean open, a meeting was called on the bridge of the Endeavour the flagship commanded by the Commodore himself. He had Dawnreaver fill the crew in about the current state of Kul Tiras and how fractured it was currently, the Commodore then filled them in that they were heading into Drustvar to get to the bottom off the issues the region is facing This was short lived because out of nowhere they came under attack from an aerial assault, forsaken bat-riders swooped down, the bats screeching as they dropped vials of blight across the stern of the ship. Green gas swirled around the ship and killed anyone that met its grasp, their skin melting from their very bones, screams echoing on the wind as they slowly died. Leviticus spared no time and he conjured an icy mist wall to block the blight from coming any further, he had a plan but he could not do it while his crew was in the way, the rest of the crew saved as many as possible, though many still fell to their deaths. Leviticus had no choice but to act and he sent a shockwave of ice dispelling it, though he killed many of the dying sailors while doing so. The Horde kept coming and did not relent, they began to parachute down onto the boat, the crew having to try and shoot them down before they landed, but they were so many and just kept coming, more of the crew fell to arrows and bullets, the crew dwindling down to low numbers. Leviticus had no choice but to order the ship to be abandoned and he decided that he’d send through his most trusted one by one with a group of injured sailors. They fought a losing battle and kept the troops at bay, and it was now the enemy commander showed his face, Xelian “The Butcher” Sin’nore, his mission was simple, to cripple the Aspera flotilla and cut of the head that led it, his sheer presence intimidating some of the newer recruits, more and more Horde troops were landing on the ship and they were outnumbered, Levi decided it was time to start escaping and he sent Ramone through first. Nori was second to go through, which would leave just Levi, Dawnreaver and Meerah on the ship with the remaining crew, they kept fighting though, they were all slowly being taken down, Meerh was the next to go through. Dawnreaver was injured badly and would have likely refused to leave Levi behind. Leviticus told Dawnreaver that someone had to stay behind and that it had to be him, so without any arguments he threw the elf through the portal and it closed behind him. The last the group would see of Commodore Leviticus was him engage in combat with the Sin’dorei their blades clashing violently though it was obvious Leviticus was injured as he was slowly being overpowered, the Sin’dorei was about to win, the Horde completing their mission, but suddenly an explosion ripped through the rear of the ship and it came shattering off, the ship slid and began to sink below the water very slowly. This blow caused the Sin’dorei to slip and the blade sunk into Levi’s left arm, but Levi managed to kick the Sin’dorei down into the water, before he too slid down, what happened next the crew would be unable to see as another explosion ripped through the ship, a shadow in the smoke could be seen but another explosion happened one that destroyed the ship completely and ripped the shadow to shreds, it was very unlikely anyone had survived the blast, the crew would have no choice but to assume Lord Aspera had met his end. The commodore was now thought dead, and Dawnreaver was made Acting commodore as the final order of Lord Aspera, the crew now headed into a weather system to try and escape the Horde, one ship down and one leader gone. Lion’s Compass Having spare time once more, Leviticus decided to form an organisation known as The Lion’s Compass, which worked as a third party group under The Grand Alliance. Its mission was simply to explore lands old and new, research it and to make allies with the people they come across, all with the goal of aiding the Alliance. While this was not a military group, everyone in it would be taught the basics of naval combat and combat in general, as they may all be called upon in times of war, because of Leviticus’ military connections and background. This was something all of his crew knew could happen at any time and any place. = Friends and Relatives Baldassar Partiger Lord 'Baldassar Ulysses William Gregory Antonius Partiger '(born May 1st 595KC) is a Stormwinder human aristocrat, statesman and military officer, He is one of Leviticus' more trusted living family members. A fraternal cousin, it is the Partiger name that they share. Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grand Alliance Navy